<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>friends forever by catsattherainbow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525761">friends forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsattherainbow/pseuds/catsattherainbow'>catsattherainbow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oc oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blankets, Cold, Fluff, Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsattherainbow/pseuds/catsattherainbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for Blanka @moonyschocolate2 (on ig)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oc oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089602</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>friends forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for Blanka @moonyschocolate2 (on ig)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Get up you sleepyhead the day is passing and you, my dear have to rise and shine" Lily shouted </p><p>"ugh go away lily let me sleep" I shouted back</p><p>"Oh c'mon Blanks don't be like that, there is a whole world waiting for you beyond that blanket" this time it was Marlene </p><p>"But it is so cold and my blanket is just the right amount of toasty warm, tell you what, you should come in here with me and see" I whined</p><p>"Blanka I swear to god if you don't get up this second, get ready so that we can go to breakfast then I will snatch that blanket and burn it and I am not kidding," Dorcas said from somewhere.  I knew better than to rile Dorcas when she was hungry. That girl was as scary as they could come. I groaned and threw away the blanket to get up and get ready. "fine, fine let's go have breakfast but just so you know I hate you guys for making me do this." I said. "we love you too" the three girls chorused and laughed. I cracked a smile at them. No matter how annoying they were, I could never hate them. They had been my best friends since the start of the first year and we always stuck together through thick and thin- <strong>me, Lily, Dorcas, Marlene, Alice, and Mary</strong>. I put on my robes in a rush as Marlene ushered me out of our dorm. We climbed down to the common room and saw the marauders sitting there in a circle talking about something really important or so as it seemed to me. I signed the girls to stay quiet and sneaking up on them to scare them. I targeted peter who was sitting in front of Remus. I motioned him to stay quiet and said "boo" at peter's back. James, Sirius, and Peter jumped up and I and the girls started laughing. It had been funnier than I had imagined. Remus sat there smirking at his friends. " I see that you have come ok let's go-to breakfast shall we?" James asked in the calmest way he could.  "sure thing James as soon as you catch your breath, we will." Remus said. I was still laughing when Sirius came behind me and put his hands on my eyes very suddenly. I pulled away and made way to the fat lady's portrait. "the last one to reach the hall is a rotten egg" I shouted and ran out before they could start. We all raced to the hall and when we reached it, James and Sirius were casually leaning against the door, as if they had been waiting for us for ages. "how the hell did you reach here so fast? you were the ones who were way behind us" I asked heaving. "a magician never reveals his tricks Blanka" Sirius said with a smirk. "oh they used secret passages" Remus said, "and just so you know that is cheating". "no one told us the rules" James defended. "quit is boys I want food" Lily said and went inside. I followed her and we sat down at the Gryffindor table piling my plate with food. " Hey Blanka we are going somewhere after breakfast, you know we don't have classes today so you game?" Peter who was sitting beside me asked. "uhh were are you going and who all?" I asked "well it's me and the guys and so far, Lily, Mar, and Dorcas have agreed. Remus is asking mary and Sirius is asking Alice." he replied. "hey wormy, Alice agreed," Sirius shouted from across the table.  "ok I will come, but only if wherever you're planning on going is not too cold," I said. "I assure you, it is not," Peter said with a smile. "ok then," I said with a shrug. We finished our breakfast and went back to the common room for the boys to get whatever they wanted for this said 'trip'. "okay we are ready let's get a-going" James said carrying a big back. I eyed it suspiciously and asked, "what is in that?" "I can assure you that it is none of your worries." Sirius said from behind his friend. "o-kay," I said. "so what are we waiting for?" Lily asked. "nothing, nothing at all let's go" Peter replied this time. They climbed out once again and entered some passage following James. "where are we going?" Alice asked. "yeah why did no one tell us?" Mary piped in. " and here I thought I was the only one who was ignorant about this" I said. "ladies, ladies calm down. You'll soon enough know where we are going." said James form the front of the group. "or you know we could tell them" Remus said "no need moony, no need" Sirius said. They exited the passage and stood in the chilly winter air on the astronomy tower. "this was the <em>grand</em> surprise?" I asked. "no, no Blanka just you wait." Sirius said. "ok why don't you guys sit and I'll be there in a second" James said and unzipped his bag. We sat on the sills and I shivered. "I was promised heat," I said. someone wrapped a big blanket around my shoulders at that minute. I snuggled in the blanket content. "You are awfully easy to please Blanka," Mary said. "Hey ! all I need is chocolate and heat." I defended and grinned as Lily fished some chocolate out of her pocket handing it to me. " that is why I always keep Blanka's chocolate on me," Lily said proudly. "as you should my friend, as you should" Suddenly fireworks were going off all around us. it was a breathtaking sight. I signed in content and smiled at the fireworks like a doofus. "wouldn't we get in trouble for this potter?" Lily suddenly asked. "no Evans I asked McGonagall and she allowed me" James said. "you mean <em>I </em>asked her and she allowed <em>me </em>as long as I kept you in line" Remus said. Sirius laughed and we all joined in. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>